heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2007-06-27. DonT+t we know it?, by marcosbnpinto
marcosbnpinto, 6/27/2007 7:47 PM :Okay, I posted this as an entry for my journal there at DA, But hope you don´t mind if I share it here as well - since there´s some thoughts I´s wish to share, AND, foremost of ALL, to know YOUR opinions on it; in fact, I´m yearning( and welcoming those in advance )! So... "Tell me why you STILL do... If you do, or watch over HA! on Fanart, Fanfiction, either doing anything like that or even just... to keep your fandom alive! So, do you? Well, why? I mean, why any of you should love it that much? We know, A cartoon doesn´t depend ONLY on its merchandise foremost some titles were meant to sell their trivia stuff as part of their commercial agenda; once it´s the nature of the business, and also once given that, even its natural unfolding - unless the cartoon would serve ONLY to "sell" the utter stuff - which is an utterly disgusting loss, of course. But HA! barely had any merchandise( here in Brazil, ABSOLUTELY nothing at least ), neither was widely associated to other products, as far some other great cartoons were - still... It´s obvious that what moved fans isn´t directly relate to the "stuff and trivia" thing - neither has much items to be collected as memorabilia, too. ... And things keep going on. Regardless of anything. Regardless what seemed( to me )the WORST demotional campaign by the time their movie was released... Regarless the crazy schedules( or, recently by canceled ANY schedules )"kept" until now, so NO reruns anymore, except by some few, unpredictable exceptions here and there; Regardless the lack of avaiable copies of the cartoon to be watched at home( even VHS tapes were scarce and never covered at least HALF a single season by their time ), Even regradless( another plus )the stubborn deny of releasing it( at last, some dream indeed )on DVD, supposed ly to be bought by fans who are now grown up enough to buy it to themselves, AND pass it on to their - why not, some of us HAVE them - children of their own... but it is NOT released at all? Still... That fandom keeps going on! Why? Must be sheer Love( this unmeasurable thing, so unfit for commercial purposes though so bendable to be used as an excuse to sell anything, either )for the characters and the plot, indeed - and we know that is more, but MORE than worthy all this love for those, indeed. Goodness, I quite almost envy the author for having people like YOU as fans of the works he once done, along with the other ones on the production staff fro that cartoon. Still, so please, tell me... WHAT pulled you the correct "string" on you( their Story? Characters? Drawing style and Animation? Whatever and all? You chose ), HA! fan, to be like such? :heart: Spread your Love. It´s a good thing^^" Actually, I can´t tell a "favorite HA! character( and I can´t tell a favorite episode, either )for me, as much I still think that nowadays´ children would be missing it - in fact, HA! became a classical, so I think that it should be kept "alive" and not mere nostalgic remembrance for us( proudly though ) die-hard fans. Since I grew up watching other classics that were so dear to my parents, either as cartoons and comics alike, so I´d wish to pass it on( HA! )to the younger, too - it has such a positive "message", and wasn´t merely meant to be for the sake of selling something, like most cartoons of today; it was fun, but also thoughtful at so many times, it was... soulful, for the sake of lack a better word to tell it! Also, watching the characters have real problems, to related to real kid´s lives, and also watch them grow( and that was a premise form the cartoon, even for the never-made "The Patakis" sequel, what a shame it wasn´t indeed )and care for each other was a really nice thign to see - in fact, I mostly speak( or pray )that, once a fantasy, a fiction is somewhat a mirror of reality, so it IS mirroring something that actually exists( otherwise, what it should meant to be? ) - so, once what´s being mirrored IS meant to be from the Real, why not to pray it could be brung back to the Reality we all belong and live in? I guess that, once friendship, care, and all, SO MANY other things that are so positive are depicted as works of fantasy, they shouldn´t either be restricted to be mere things to "aawww" with, but be put into practice. In real Life. That´s why I love HA! It was a cartoon, indeed, and meant for enjoyment, but it transcended it, and did it MUCH better than any other titles, either past or present - I´m not much for "superheroes" or something with fantastic powers that can´t be applied for reality, neither I do like cynical, hopeless things - in specisal if that´s aimed for the young; cartoons aren´t made by kids, but by adults - so I think that´s some real responsability to embrace it... ... However, Don´t we HA! fans have an ide of OUR OWN strenght? I think so. However, the fact is that, if there´s some merchandise, it wasn´t "the" thing that run the liking for the cartoon( instead, the cartoon was so good that one would wish to have some stuff, not the contrary, like some of the cartoons nowadays - too much for my tastes, too ), and even one wished it had more items! In fact, I´d love to have comic book magazines and the books that once were released - in fact, if the cartoon were cancelled, the magazines and the books shouldn´t need to be, ain´t that? However, even those items NEVER were avaiable here in Brazil - still, lots of people who know it also love the cartoon( thankfully, it´s running on an open channel here, but not on Nick anymore ), love the characters and story, and certainly would love to have some items - like the foresaid comic books and even the story ones... Still, Since EVERYTHING concerning to the franchise has frozen up over there, nohting is being released - but, still, people recognize it, though the only reference people have are the scarce episodes that run on our open( BAND TV, by the mornings )channel! That´s a sad thing though, since so, SO many of the current children´s cartoons or: are meant to be STRAIGHT for "children"( thus, leaving the impression that a supposedly "adult" cartoon shold be cynical and gross, or use foul language )so, would also be meant to sell stuff, blunt and blatantly, indeed - HA! wasn´t like it, so evenif one would wish to buy HA! merchandise( not much, though, nor ANY, as afar as on here in Brazil ), it would be because the cartoon was so good that it was THE reason enough, not the contrary... strange how, though that still people who are adults now still remember of it so fondly, and even, for the actual kids who also could have the chance to watch the reruns( actually, so rare and casual at the verge of being randomly "scheduled" )who went to like their characters and stories and overall plot... In fact, I find sad that, once the actual cartoon was cancelled, so were ALL the other media, like books, and comics - in my opinion, it shouldn´t be, since there was so much good ideas to explore! However, As it´s well-know, straight( and narrow )"business" spoke louder and first against it - by the other hand, though, the fans continued to enjoy it, and, as much for the better, to produce fanworks like fanfiction, fanart and fansites to host/show it - so, somethign is moving them on, though certainly it is due to sheer, simple love( and it can´t be measured, indeed, so it isn´t ought for business ) for HA! as a still alive creative premise, too... Guess what? I think that we, fans should have a part on this - obviously, I do NOT mean commercial stuff, but certainly it´s all about the fans producing their stories and drawings, so keeping it going on - not commercially of course, but, as much I went to know HA! mostly from fanworks and actually went to love it: fanworks and actual cartoon alike, so maybe the fandom isn´t aware of its own strenght, anyway. I don´t held hopes of such, But there´s a precedent for it, when the fandom was kept so active that the once cancelled show went back, and went back STRONGER( and beyond the boundaries of a TV series )than it ever was, before... Please, Your own thoughts on that? Thank you! ^^ ---- Lilchamor, 7/3/2007 3:30 AM :I'm not sure, exactly, what you want thoughts on, since that was a pretty long post switching topics a couple of times, lol. However...I'll try to answer the question of WHY. Why do I still love the show? Why do I still watch it? Still plug away at fanfiction? Because I can relate to the show. Because it provides an escape when life just gets too hard. Because I'm a romantic at heart. Because I'm a student studying psychology, and the characters are fun to analyze. Because it gives me a good laugh when I need it. Because the characters are unique, and memorable. Because the show at the core is more sophisticated than any other cartoon out there nowadays. Because it's a show I can really get into and call myself a "fan" of. This sounds corny, but sometimes, when I'm faced with difficulties, I ask myself, "What would Arnold say?..." Because he really is a guiding force. A little too saint-ish for a nine year old, sure. But I wouldn't change a thing about him. ---- Flank17, 7/3/2007 12:22 PM :May be I am not very good at writing such things, but I'll reply. This show means really A LOT for me. A big thing is that it's a great life story, you, probably, won't find anything else like it. At least I didn't see. It's a whole class, whole neighborhood of real kids, real people with their lives. We see and adventures, and amusing and teaching stories from real life. Therefore it has such a good, still alive fandom, connected by not a shallow and minor things, but by love to the really good and meaningful show with which they grow up. And, of course, there wouldn't be the show without the love story. Since the first moment I saw it, I was doomed to be a fan for life. Helga's love brings joy, shows us true love, teaches us. We wouldn't have something really, really important in our lives without this story. So, I can call myself a fan of the show and say that I'm happy with all these years of fandom. ---- SekiraO_O1, 7/4/2007 11:32 AM :Flank17, you are so right. From: ha_big_fan@hotmail.com To: ArnoldsRoom@groups.msn.com Subject: Re: Don´t we know it? Date: Tue, 3 Jul 2007 04:22:44 -0700 New Message on Room Arnold's Room Don´t we know it? Reply Reply to Sender Recommend Message 3 in Discussion From: Flank17 May be I am not very good at writing such things, but I'll reply. This show means really A LOT for me. A big thing is that it's a great life story, you, probably, won't find anything else like it. At least I didn't see. It's a whole class, whole neighborhood of real kids, real people with their lives. We see and adventures, and amusing and teaching stories from real life. Therefore it has such a good, still alive fandom, connected by not a shallow and minor things, but by love to the really good and meaningful show with which they grow up. And, of course, there wouldn't be the show without the love story. Since the first moment I saw it, I was doomed to be a fan for life. Helga's love brings joy, shows us true love, teaches us. We wouldn't have something really, really important in our lives without this story. So, I can call myself a fan of the show and say that I'm happy with all these years of fandom. other groups in this category. View other groups in this category. To stop getting this e-mail, or change how often it arrives, go to your E-mail Settings. Need help? If you've forgotten your password, please go to Passport Member Services. For other questions or feedback, go to our Contact Us page. If you do not want to receive future e-mail from this MSN group, or if you received this message by mistake, please click the "Remove" link below. On the pre-addressed e-mail message that opens, simply click "Send". Your e-mail address will be deleted from this group's mailing list. Remove my e-mail address from Arnold's Room. Discover the new Windows Vista more! Learn more!